


Disappointment

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim visits Jason in prison every week.





	Disappointment

They call him an animal. A madman. He was a creature lost in a cycle of rage and violence. Tim called him Jason.

It hurt. Every time he would visit him. Every time he would see him behind the bulletproof glass dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. Every week the strands of white in his hair would grow, dyeing more of the strands by his eyes. Tim would pretend not to notice.

He could understand Bruce’s decision. Jason needed help, but Arkham couldn’t help him. So...Blackgate.

He would visit him every week. He knew that Bruce knew where he was going, and sometimes he wondered if he should invite him along, but he knew it would be too much. For Bruce and Jason. They weren’t ready yet. They both needed time.

Tim’s foot tapped against the concrete floor and he watched as a line of prisoners were lead in a line to different visitation sections. Tim rested his hand onto the telephone. It was old and at times too quiet for a real conversation, but it was all they had.

“Excuse me, Mr Drake?” A guard said as he stopped next to Tim. “I’m afraid there will be no visitation with Prisoner 9413 today. He’s been confined to his cell again,”

“What happened?” Tim asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“He attacked another prisoner,” The guard said. “Something about a Boy Wonder comment. I don’t really know.”

Tim sighed. Of course. No one knew that Jason used to be Robin, but mentioning his past title was still one of the easiest ways to trigger him.

Tim stood and left the visitation room. Staring down at his feet, Tim began walking down the puddled streets. There must have been a shower while he was waiting. There was a beat above his head and Tim looked up to see a figure standing by a barred window. Jason.

Tim raised his hand, his fingers trembling as he waved awkwardly.

Jason’s hand twitched, like he wanted to return the gesture, but all he did was turn away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
